This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 249,735 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on March 30, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,996,761; 3,480,111; 3,175,642; and 4,903,796; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse structural support members employed for a variety of reasons.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions are neither designed nor intended to fulfill the role of the present. In addition, none of the patented constructions contemplate the need for a relatively rotatable support device that will allow both sides of a workpiece to be finished and which will also permit the finished workpiece to be disposed in a vertically spaced stack that will permit the drying of any wet finished surface.
In the building trades in particular, one of the most time consuming tasks is the finishing of large flat sheets of building material. One side of a sheet at a time is finished and then when the finished side is dry, the other side of the sheet is finished. The main reason that this process takes so long is due to the fact that nothing is supposed to rest on the wet finish until it is dry. As a consequence, the sheets cannot come into direct contact with one another during the drying process.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a support apparatus that will not only suspend the individual sheets at vertically spaced intervals, but which also will allow the individual sheets to be rotated relative to the support apparatus so that both sides of the sheet can be finished in an expedited sequential fashion, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.